Can I Transform You?
by HisAngelicDemon
Summary: Bella and Edward are vampires who meet in a very strange way. Bella basically lies to the whole family. When her secret comes out will the Cullens be able to trust her? Twilight never happened and T just to be safe. Joint with Jinxed Jessi.
1. Chapter One

**Hola, it's Tori. :) **

**Well, this story is also written by Jess too. So, yeah. She has the same story on her profile (though she has a different author's note and her own personal touchs LOL). xD**

**I appreciate reviews (however they are optional). Criticism is also appreciated. **

**I shall respond to all reviews (unless you don't want me to just say so).**

**Anyhow, here is the story . . .**

**Can I Transform You?

* * *

**

**Bella Point of View: **BPOV

My name's Bella. I've been seventeen for over a century. I'm a blood sucking monster who drinks for innocent humans, well the not so innocent ones. Now I'm in the rainy town of Forks, Washington searching for my next victim. There's a good one. She looked to be a senior, and a slut. She was a bottle blonde and was currently rubbing herself up against a blonde-haired, blue eyed boy.

"Oh em gee! Its so effing cold! Mikey! Hold me tighter!" Her high, grating voice had me almost to the point of covering my sensitive ears. The look on 'Mikey's face said he was only with her for one thing. That slut is definitely my next target. The world could do with one less whore.  
Now, how do I get her away from blondie? Sit and wait? Maybe he'll leave. Finally, he went to his car, about two blocks away. The slut had murmured something about 'alone time' and Blondie had immediately gotten up with a huge grin on his face.

The boy was taking his time getting to his car. There is a dark alley behind the slut, she is too busy texting to notice anything at the moment. Perfect. She looked to the side, to glance at the boy. I ran into the alley in a second, passing by the side where the girl wasn't looking. I hid behind a door frame. _Show time . . ._

"Baby!" I called, imitating the boy's voice. The girl looked up and I heard her giggle. She hopped up from her perch on the bench she had been sitting at and bounded back towards me. I stepped out from the shadows as she looked around.

"Like, who are you?" She asked condescendingly.

I grinned, ominously at her. Her eyes widened. "I'm you're worst nightmare," I answered using the line from Mulan, before leaping at her. Her head hit the concrete floor as I bite her neck. Her blood flowing into my throat, soothing the dry, burning.

"OH EM GEE!! YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD IN MY HAIR!" The girl screeched. I covered her mouth and removed my teeth from her neck.

"You have got to be joking! I'm killing you and you're worried about the blood in your hair?!" I retorted. _I'm getting 'Punk'd' aren't I?_ She nodded, not saying a word. "Whatever," I sighed before biting her again.

"So, you're like a vampire? Yay! I get to be a vampire! I'll be sexy and immortal and guys will never be able to resist my charm!" She cried in delight and pain. This brat was getting on my nerves. Never once removing my teeth, I reached up and snapped her neck. The world would be a dark place if she was turned. I did everyone a favor.

The sound of the slut's heart beat disappeared quickly. I let go of her neck and stood up from the ground. Little puddles of blood lay around her body. The dry burning in my throat gone. I licked my lips. _That was a good dinner . . ._

I decided I wanted more, as I didn't feel satisfied enough. I raced across town emerging from an alley that connected two streets. There was a boy going the opposite way across the street. His eyes were a golden color and his hair was a beautiful bronze. Problem: he had no heartbeat. He was an immortal like me.

Not noticing my presence, he walked into the misty forest. His shadow following him. Maybe I should follow him. I ran into the forest, hiding behind a tree watching the bronze haired vampire. Another vampire appeared. He was much more muscular than the bronze hair boy. However, both of them had the same topaz eyes.

What caused the unusual color? Were they a coven? They muscular boy called to the bronze.

"Edward! Where have you been? Alice is looking for you! Says its very important you go hunting in this area, now," The muscular boy said. Hunting? Now? Here? There are no humans in the woods! Edward nodded before running deep into the forest. The other vampire ran off into a different direction.

I decided to continue following Edward. _Hm . . . that name is sexy._ There may be a chance that he will see me, so I need to transform. This is one of the advantages to having the power to transform into a husky.

After changing into my sleek black and white body, I took off at unnatural pace after the bronze haired vampire. I found him drinking from the neck of a deer. Drinking from an animal? Disgusting, and I didn't believe it possible. I was so involved in my thoughts I tripped over a thick root and let out a hair raising yelp. Edward looked up from his kill. I'd fallen out of the cover of undergrowth and he was looking at me. _Oh crap._

He walked towards me, his eyes darker. I walked backwards into a tree. I'm dead, I am SO dead. He growled, showing off his pearl white teeth that has drops of blood on it. His facial features sharp as glass. I whimpered and covered my eyes with my paw. _Just get it over with!_ I expected him to bite me, but what he did surprised me . . .

"Hello sweetheart. You're a cute little dog, aren't you?" he said and ran over to me. I looked at him. He started petting my head and massaging behind my ears. I smiled and licked his face. _Ha, I just kissed him._ He smiled at me. _Oh yeah, he liked it._ I lay down on the ground, hoping he would rub my belly. Dogs do that right?

"Come on. Lets get you home and see if we can't find you're owner," He said to me. I stood up and stretched. It was easy pretending to be a dog. My eyes were blue and green when I was a dog, so his coven would never suspect anything. I wonder what the other two in his coven would be like. He picked me up in his arms and shot through the forest. He was very fast. We arrived at a large house that was bordering on mansion size.

"Hello?" Edward called. I snuggled my head into his soft chest. He smells amazing.

"Hello, Edward. What's this?" a woman walked into the room. She has caramel hair and a heart shaped face. She also has golden eyes. _Back off, girl. He's mine._

"Oh, I found her while hunting. I think she is lost," Edward answered. She smiled at me. My ears pricked up as I heard more vampires. Just how many are there in this coven? The muscley boy from before came down the stairs followed by a beautiful blonde woman, a tall, lean blonde man covered in battle scars, a black haired pixie like girl, and a tall, golden-haired man who oozed leadership.

"I cannot believe you! Why on Earth would you bring a dog to this house?!" the blonde woman snarled at Edward. I growled at her quietly. Edward chuckled at me, giving me a crooked smile.

"She's lost and adorable," Edward answered.

"Oh great, because you can't find a mate you have to get a dog? Are you going to become like one of those old women with a bunch of cats?" the muscular vampire commented. I bite my tongue trying not to laugh. Edward narrowed his eyes at him.

"Emmett stop," the caramel haired woman warned him. So Muscle head's name is Emmett? He could be fun to mess with. "Edward? Does she have a name?"

He touched his fingers lightly to my neck searching for a collar. He shook his head and his ghostly fingers left my neck fur. Edward set me down and I padded over to the pixie-like girl. She leaned down and whispered at vampire volumes.

"Hello Isabella. My name is Alice. If you try to prank me your secret will be blown," Alice threatened. How did she know?

"Edward? Why doesn't she have a heart beat?" the blonde hair guy asked. The room fell silent. I whimpered, hoping they would forget that little detail.

"I don't know . . ." Edward said confused.

"Oh! I know!" Emmett said. Everyone looked at him. "She must be from the Pet Cemetery!" Everyone, including me let out a sigh. They all looked at me and laughed.

"Even Bella notices how stupid Emmett is!" Alice giggled. Blonde boy looked at her.

"Alice dear, she's not ours. You can't name her," He sighed wearily. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"She doesn't have an owner! I've looked into the future and she'll be with us until she dies!" Alice retorted. I die? Edward picked me up and brought me to a room upstairs that was golden in everything, the walls, the carpet, all the luscious shade of his eyes. Edward kneeled onto the floor, releasing his grip around me.

_Aw man. I was just getting comfy._ I stood on all fours and looked around the room. "All right. This is going to be your room for now. Rest, sweetie," he told me. I licked his face and smiled. He smiled back and exited the room. I sighed. This is going to be a long night, especially with the pixie around . . .

"Bella! Come here sweetheart!" Alice called to me. I turned away from the beautiful room and trotted down to where I smelled Alice. She shut the door and knelt down before me. "Esme is going to offer you some food soon. You can't eat it so I'll cover for you. We'll be going hunting soon, you're still full, but as soon as you're not please try our eating habits." she whispered to me. The caramel haired one, Esme, called me downstairs. She had a bowl of dog food in her hand and set it down in front of me.

"Esme! Bella's shy. She won't eat with us watching her," Alice told Esme knowingly. I nodded at her. If I were to disobey her, she would expose my secret._ I'm so screwed!_

* * *

**XD I hoped you enjoyed that. Jess and I have been working on it for quiet a while, I hope you review in return. xD**

**This story is also on Jess' profile, so you could check it out there if you want. xD Her penname being 'There r voices in my head'. I LOVE that penname. It is my favorite. xD **

**We shall try to update soon. xD One of the things inspiring us to write are your reviews! xD Hehe.**

**Check Jess' and mine stories (if you're bored). xD Haha. I'm bored right now. Three thirty a.m. is not the ideal time to be busy . . . xD**

**Anyhow, I'll see you soon.**

~Tori~


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello people! It's Tori again. xD**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter! I like to thank all of the people who reviewed it (on mine and Jess' profile). xD **

**Without further or do (that's how you say it right?) I give you the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV:

Alice led Esme out of the kitchen. After they left, I grabbed the bowl in my mouth and looked for a place to put it. A note fluttered in from the living room, can it be called a living room if undead vampires are the only ones who occupy it?

_'Bella,  
Put the food in the garbage bag next to the sink. I'll dispose of the evidence later.  
Alice.'_

I sighed in relief. I wonder why she's helping me . . . It makes no sense why she would. I shook my head, it is not the time to be thinking about this. I'll go ask her. I walked over to the garbage bag next to the sink and dunked the food inside it. I trotted back to where the bowl was before and lay it on the floor.

I started into the living room only to be stopped by a pair of stone arms enclosing around me. I looked up into Edward's beautiful topaz eyes, so much better than my usual crimson. He carried me up to his room and sat me down on the black leather couch.

"My little Bella, what could Alice possibly be hiding from me? She can see the future you know. I can read thoughts. Everyone's but yours that is. I wonder why that is, my sweet," He could read thoughts? However, he can't read mine? _Ha, sucker._ I didn't answer him, I just pretended not to understand him and snuggled in his chest. He chuckled at me. "There has to be something wrong with me, I'm talking to a dog!" he laughed at himself. I looked up at his face and smiled. I gave him the infamous puppy eyes. He smiled at me and started petting my back. This guy should be a professional masseur.

"Edward, she has no heartbeat. What do you think it means? Do you think someone made a vampire animal?" I heard a male ask.

"I don't know Jasper. If they did that means she's an illegal animal. The Volturi might become involved if they find out," Edward whispered. I shuddered a the thought. Aro didn't like me when I visited last time. I was not a very gracious guest toward his guards advances. Alice came skipping into the room with a bracelet looking thing in her hand. _Wait! Is that a collar?!_

"Edward I got a collar from the store with Bella's name on it!" Alice announced. She is trying to embarrass me isn't she?

"Alice, honey, what is the Volturi . . ." the blonde started but got cut off from Alice.

"They won't hurt her, she's just a regular dog!" Alice protested and looked at me. "Who's' a good puppy?" she asked playfully. I just narrowed my eyes at her. She rolled her eyes at me and put the collar around my neck. Edward's fingers ghosted over the collar before resting behind my right ear and rubbing that area absently.

"Well my Bella, what do you say to living here?" Edward asked me. I wagged my tail so hard my entire body shook. _Ha, he called me 'his Bella'._ I nodded with a big smile. He rubbed my head again. "Um, Edward? Shouldn't we walk her? I mean, she just ate . . ." Alice suggested. Uh oh. She's going to make me go with her, isn't she?

Alice attached the leash onto my collar tugging on my collar. _Edward help me! Oh wait, he can't read my mind . . ._ I frowned before walking with Alice.

"Alice I could walk her if you like," Edward offered. I nodded.

"Nah, she's fine with me. Right Bella?" Alice asked. I shook my head fast. "Liar, lets go." She dragged me out the door and as we got out of hearing range I put my paw on the collar. I wanted it off so I could transform. Alice took it off and I felt my normal body returning. I shook out my hair and looked up at Alice.

"Bella! You're even more beautiful then I saw!"

"Thats good to know, Alice. Now that I have this stupid collar off . . . I COULD KILL YOU!" I growled at her.

"I was just trying to help you blend in . . ." she answered with a frown. I sighed and shook my head.

"I know . . . That reminds me, why are you helping me?" I asked. This makes no sense. She looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, its unusual talking so deeply to someone who can't read my mind or know pretty much what I'm thinking . . . " As she said the last part, she had a far away look in her eyes. "You're good for Edward, but you have Coven issues, so we get you used to the family, then we reveal your secret and Eddie boy falls for you."

"Ulterior motives huh?" I asked. _Edward was going to fall in love with me!_ I was doing a mental happy dance. I always had a good feeling about him. I smiled.

"What on Earth are you thinking about . . .? Wait, never mind. I rather not know," she said. I giggled. A slight breeze came, the scent of humans flowing into my nose, making my throat burn. I growled. "Um . . . Bella. Why don't we continue discussing this somewhere else?" I bit my lip and nodded before walking off into the forest. We both started running when humans could no longer see us.

"You should start learning how to control your thirst," Alice pointed out. I frowned.

"Why?" I don't see why I should. It's not like I'm killing kids . . .

"Because . . . Those people have lives Bella! It's not like they want to be eaten alive!" I scowled at her. She's right.

"What about those deer you kill? They have lives too!" I pointed out, stupidly. Alice lifted her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah. I heard myself. I'll try your stupid veggie diet. Yesh."

"Thank you," Alice said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. There is no way I could win against her. _Not in a million years._ "We should get back to the house now," Alice suggested.

"We've been out of the house for ten minutes!" I exclaimed.

"I know that! But . . ." she said dragging her sentence. Uh oh.

"What now?!"

"That is surprise," she said with a big smile. "Now change!" I narrowed my eyes at her before changing. She put the collar back over my head, before running off back to the house.

"That was fast," Edward commented as soon as we walked through the door.

"Yeah well, I saw Emmett got something for Bella and she didn't seem as if she had to 'go'," Alice answered. He nodded. I walked over to him and he picked me.

"Did you like your walk with Alice?" he asked me with a grin. I shook my head. He laughed and kissed my head. _I could get use to this . . ._ "Come on, lets go see what Emmett got you." _Never mind._

I whimpered as Edward walked upstairs to my room. When he opened the door, there was toys all over the house and a giant muscle head teddy bear in the middle of all of it. _Oh wow._ Edward kneeled on the floor and let go of me. I stepped on a toy and it squeaked. _You have got to be joking._

"Bella!" Emmett screamed and threw his arms around me into a crushing hug. "I always wanted a puppy!" The blonde hair chick walked into the room with a dirty look on her face. _She's just jealous._

"Emmett put the thing down," she hissed. Oh so I'm a 'thing' now?! I am so going to prank her. She's got no idea whats coming to her. He frowned and let me go. I ran over to Edward. He chuckled and hugged me _gently_.

"I still cannot believe you brought it here, Edward!" I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. I growled and started barking at her. "Oh shut up before I eat you for dinner!" she snapped. Emmett gasped and snatched me from Edward's arms.

"You wouldn't!" Emmett said in shock.

"Try me," she said narrowing her eyes. I whimpered and hide my head in Emmett's chest. What is this?

"But she's only a puppy!" Emmett cried with a sad look on his face. He looked like a two year after getting a 'boo-boo'.

"Rosalie, stop over exagerating," Edward said calmly.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," she said walking out of the room. Rude much?

"Sorry for my wife, Bella," Emmett said to me. I nodded. _That's his wife? Poor guy. Eternity of hell . . ._ Emmett set me down on the floor. Me landing on a pile of toys. _Is that Clifford?!_ "Got to go . . ." Emmett said and walked out of the room. Edward frowned and petted me. Then, he took off his jacket and put it over me. _Hello Mr. Abs . . ._

"Rest, sweetheart," he told me. I nodded and lied on the floor. I closed my eyes after Edward left, letting my dreams take over . . .

**

* * *

**

**xD Tell me what you thought in a review please. xD I love reading them and of course, I will respond to them! xD**

**If you are bored check out Jess' and mine profiles. We have other stories too! xD**

**Thanks to all the like this story or just read it. ;D **

**Jess and I shall try to update soon . . . xD **

**Ta, ta for now LOL! xD**

~Tori~


	3. Chapter Three

**Hehe, hiya. It's Tori again! xD**

**Happy holidays, by the way! Hope you all had a happy Christmas and New Year!**

**Welcome to 2010! **

**Mawahaha, here is the first chapter I wrote (with Jessi) in 2010! LOL.**

* * *

BPOV:

"Emmett, I'm not going to apologize to a dog!" Rosalie's voice waking me up. I opened my eyes to see Emmett and Rosalie standing only inches from me. She had her arms crossed over her chest with a dirty look on her face. As always . . .

"You threatened to eat her! I don't see why you shouldn't!" he protested. He looked like she had kicked me. Sooooooo immature, but you have to love him. Edward came into the room.

"Rosalie! Bella is our dog now, you can't threaten to EAT her. Behave and apologize to Bells," he growled. She looked between them as if they were insane.

"It doesn't understand I threatened her life! It's a dumb dog!" Oh no, not going to happen. I stood up and walked over to her. I tackled her and growled in her face. She seemed confused and shocked. Emmett's eyes widened.

"Edward . . .! Your dog is bipolar!" she warned. Edward rolled his eyes. I didn't move, I just continued to growl. "Ok! I'm sorry!" she gave in. I still didn't move.

"It's OK . . . Bella, come here," Edward responded calmly. I looked up to him and Emmett then turned back to Rose, snapped close to her face then sauntered up to Emmy and Eddie. Heh, they flip if they heard me call them that. Edward reached down slowly. He had nothing to worry about. I could never growl and snap at him, Emmett, Alice, and the others. He wrapped his arms around me, picking me up. I snuggled by head in his chest -- he smells amazing. He chuckled.

"Rose, I don't think she likes you too much," he commented.

She scoffed, "That or she likes you too much. I won't be surprised if she starts humping your leg . . .". My eyes widened. Oh no she didn't . . . I snapped my jaws in her direction, sending her fleeing from the room, Emmett following and consoling her gently. 

_Pathetic._

"Bella!" Alice called. I walked, stiff legged, to her room. More torture. I cocked my head when I got there.

"We're going on a walk." I nodded and loped to the front door ahead of her. She followed clipping a lead to my collar. This wasn't going to end well. I knew it. I hate this stupid collar! Why doesn't it burn? Alice skipped out of the house and into the forest. I just followed, keeping my head down. This thing is so embarrassing...

"Okay. It's clear!" Alice told me and took off the collar. I shook my head before I felt the tingle of changing.

"I hate that thing. Burn it," I said viciously. She shook her head, and I grabbed for it. We fell onto the ground me on top of her or legs tangling in our struggle.

"Alice?" A familiar voice called in somewhat shock. Alice looked to where the voice came from. Her eyes widened. I turned my head to see who it was. 

_Please don't be Edward . . ._

I saw Jasper standing ten feet away, his head tilted in confusion. "What's going now . . .?" he asked. He looked betrayed . . . Why . . .? Oh. My. God. This looks sooooooo bad!

"Jazz . . . I mean . . . This isn't what it looks like!" I stumbled to get out complete thoughts. He looked at me with venom.

"How the hell do you know my name? Why are you on Alice, my wife?" I'm so screwed.

"I . . . Uh . . . I'm . . ." I couldn't answer in a complete sentence. " . . . nailing your wife."

"Ew! No, Jasper. She's being stupid," Alice answered quickly. She have me the "I'm going to kill you" look. Yesh. I was just messing with him. He looked between us and leaped at me. He pinned me down, and then he snarled in my face. I cringed into the dirt, holding back memories. I felt my body shift, my natural reaction to terror. He fell off me, stumbling back.

"Bella?" He asked surprised. just ran away. Memories and terror taking over me. I didn't know what else to do.

"Bella!" Alice called. I didn't respond. She ran in front of me, holding my shoulders down. I cowered beneath the weight of memories and the ghostly feel of those memory hands. Alice's hands kept me slightly grounded, but I felt a gnawing sense of peace trying to fill me. Jasper. The memories had to strong a hold on me. I whimpered, taking deep breathes. After a few moments, I calmed down.

"Bella, are you all right?" Alice asked with concern. I nodded and looked at Jasper. He doesn't seem upset anymore . . . Jasper got up from where he had crouched beside me and sighed.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Well, you came across Bella trying to grab her collar from me so she could burn it, but I wouldn't let her," Alice said. Jasper shook his head, but looked at me, back in human form.

"I suppose your responsible for Lauren's disappearance. Why not come to us in human form though?" Alice shrugged, and turned to me as well. They sat quiet. They're waiting for you to answer their question, smart one. I sighed and looked to the ground. "I was following Edward, I didn't want him to see me so I changed . . ." I answered.

_Haha, wimp._

"Okay, so why not tell us, maybe Rose wouldn't treat you so viciously if she knew you were no danger to us?" Jasper asked. That may have been the smart choice, but no one could turn on a cute, innocent dog.

"I was changed in Florida. I think the year was 1862, yes, just after the start of the civil war. I lived on a fairly wealthy plantation, but I was well liked among the slaves considering I gave them extra food at all possible times.

"I was sent to get some bread from the market, and was returning late in the evening. It was so beautiful, the end of dusk. I was walking back home when some one attacked me. Only three days of excruciating pain and agony, I became a vampire. Some chick named Maria changed me because she was bored and hungry," I finished only half of my story.

"Maria? When did you leave?" Jasper asked quickly.

"Not long after she had a new toy to play with. I was taken away before she changed him though."

"Bella. You were there the night I was changed. I'm Jasper Whitlock," he whispered. Something clicked. The familiar voice and looks, the scars . . .

"I remember you! I exclaimed.

He chuckled quietly, "Small world, isn't it?" I laughed with him and nodded. Alice seemed somewhat surprised.

"Continue . . ." Alice pushed. I nodded.

"Right, after I left Florida. I decided to leave the country for a bit. See if there are others like me . . . I went to Ireland, where I found a coven. There was Liam, Maggie and Siobhan. They found out I was in trouble with the Volturi and sold me out. They fought beside the Volturi as I was apprehended. I got away, mercifully."

They were quiet, I took that as a signal to continue. Though, Alice looks as if she's seeing a ghost.

"Uh, Jasper? Why does Alice look as if she watched The Ring?" I asked.

Alice interrupted Jasper, "Bella! Change now!" I got startled and confused. Then, in a flash . . . Edward walked into the forest. His eyes looking into mine.

_I'm so screwed . . ._

Maybe not . . .

"Alice who is this? Where's Bella?" Edward asked. His eyes raked over me, searching. Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me over to him.

"Um, this is . . . Belle! Edward this is Belle, Belle this is Edward," she introduced us. I stood up from the ground and held out my hand.

_Nice move, _Belle.

_Shut it._

"Nice to meet you," Edward said with a small smile and shook my hand. I grinned shyly at him and walked behind Alice. Staring over her shoulder.

"Sorry Edward. Belle has some trust issues that need to be worked on," Jasper said.

"Well we'd be glad to have you stay at our house as long as you didn't hunt here. Would that be acceptable?" Edward asked politely. I shook my head vigorously. No, no, no!

"She doesn't trust covens." Alice shooed Edward away and I was able to transform back into Bella.

"That was a close one," Jasper commented. I nodded in agreement. Alice pulled out the collar and was about to put it on my neck. I moved back before she could and let out a growl.

"Bella! Stop being stubborn and let me put the collar on!" Alice whined and tried again. I shook my head and hid behind Jasper. Jasper laughed. Then, I started to feel less stubborn and more tired. Alice took the opportunity and threw the thing over my neck.

Damn you, Jasper! I narrowed my eyes at Jasper as Alice started skipping back to the house. I followed took off the leash as soon as we walked into the house. I wiped my feet on the mat. Everyone was in the living room sitting. I ran over to Edward, who was sitting on the love seat, and jumped on his lap. He smiled and started petting me.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your walk?" He asked me. I narrowed my eyes at Jasper and Alice. They both shrugged and sat down on one of the couches. Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. Again with the dirty look!

_Maybe I should mess with her?_

_Haha, brilliant, _Belle.

_Shut up!_

Wow, I have problems. I jumped to the floor and paddled over to where Rosalie was sitting.

"What do you want?" Rosalie practically growled at me. I whimpered and gave the infamous puppy dog eyes. She didn't react. Everyone else started making conversation about Belle. Rosalie still is giving me the "I'm-going-to-kill-you" look. I whimpered again and turned around limping, pretending she had kicked me.

"Rosalie? What did you do?!" Edward asked and ran over to me. I whimpered again and frowned. He touched my right paw and looked at it.

"I didn't do anything! She's faking it!" Rosalie exclaimed. Edward just shook his head and took me in his arms. "Why don't you believe me?" she asked in shock. Edward just sat on his seat.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"Rosalie! Don't ever do that again!" Esme scowled at her. Rosalie just huffed and left the room.

Haha, sucker.

"She'll get over it," Jasper reassured us. I snuggled in Edward's chest again and closed my eyes as they picked up on their conversation again. I tried not to pay attention and fell asleep again.

* * *

**What ya think?** xD

**Just click on the little button that says "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER/ STORY" and I'll be happy. xD As always, I will reply to reviews!**

**Hehe, ciao!**

**xD**

~Tori~


	4. Chapter Four

**Hola!! What's up? Its me again. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't get to reply to them.**

**Jessi and I have been working the past two nights on this! Review is the best thing you can give us! xD**

**Here's chapter four!  
**

* * *

_I was standing in a open meadow, the sun shining down. Flowers were everywhere. My skin shining in the sunlight. I looked across the meadow only to see Edward standing there, looking at me. He gave me a crooked smile, and I gave him one back. I started to walk over to him, but someone grabbed my arms pulling me back. I struggled to loosened the grip. _

_"Edward!" I cried. He just tilted his head slightly. Before I knew it, Aro, the leader of the Volturi, walked in front of Edward. Aro stopped in front of Edward and Edward bowed his head. _

_"Such a waste . . .," Aro sighed and shook his head. Felix and Alec grabbed Edward's arms, pulling them out as Aro put his head on each side of Edward's head._

I awoke with a howl. Edward grabbed my body with his cool hands and began stroking down my spin. Emmett came rushing into the room, followed closely by Alice.

"What's wrong with Bellsy?" Emmett asked, looking down at me. I cuddled closer to Edward in fear. I looked up at him. He was here, all in one piece. I didn't answer him, I just whimpered.

"I think she had a nightmare," Edward answered Emmett.

"You think? I thought you could read minds, Edward," Emmett countered.

"I can, Emmett. I just can't read hers," Edward said and looked at me. He pulled me closer to him.

"Fine, then what am I thinking right now? I'll give you a hint -- its not tacos," Emmett challenged. Edward sighed frustrated and shook his head.

"Tacos?" Edward answered. Emmett narrowed his eyes at Edward and nodded.

"Lucky guess," he muttered under his breath. I barked put a canine laugh.

"Haha! Even Bella recognizes how stupid Emmett is! Your such a smart, good girl!" Alice squealed. Emmett looked at the pixie girl in contempt. Edward scratched behind my ears and I began to calm down. Edward shooed the intruders out of our room and we sat like that for a hour or so.

"Carlisle's home!" Alice yelled. I perked my ears up, but stayed where I was. Edward got up, though.

"Come on Bella. Lets go say hello to Carlisle," he told me. I followed him down and watched as the father figure came in and greeted everyone.

"Hello Bella. Are you feeling good today, pretty?"

"Carlisle? I have a friend who would like to meet the family. She is a human drinker, but she's trying our diet," Alice started. Carlisle nodded for her to finish.

"Her name is Belle," Alice finished.

"When is she coming over?" Carlisle asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"As soon as I finish walking Bella!" Alice answered with a smile. Carlisle nodded.

"When would that be?"

"Now!" Alice answered and attached the leash to my collar. She started skipping out of the house.

"Why do you al ways get to walk Bella?" Emmett whined. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Because I barely get to spend time with her," Alice answered and continued skipping out of the house and into the forest. We were walking in the forest for nearly ten minutes before she stopped. She took the collar off of me. I shook out my fur and transformed. I stared at her.

"Why Alice? I don't want to meet them as a human yet," I whispered.

"It'll be good for you." I just sighed and began walking toward the house. I ran a hand through my hair, nervous. What is she planning to do? I thought even more nervous. I took small steps while walking to the door; Alice followed from behind me and grabbed my arm. I flinched as she started skipping faster to the door. I am so screwed . . .

"Bella! Here girl!" Emmett called from the living room. When no little paws sounded through the house, he looked into the hallway. His eyes got wide and Edward's head appeared too.

"Hey! You must be Belle!" I flinched away from his booming voice. Emmett looked behind me as Alice came in. Empty leash in hand.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. I looked up shyly. He was even more beautiful from a human standpoint.

"Your . . . uh, dog doesn't like me," I whispered. His nostrils flared angrily. I flinched back as memories of others with that look flooded my brain. A gnawing sense of peace filled me.

"Bella ran away when Belle came near. I decided to let her run around the woods for a little while," Alice informed them. Jasper walked into the room.

"Don't worry, I got her under control," Jasper stated. Edward looked somewhat relieved. Then, out of nowhere Emmett lifted me off the ground and swung me around in a circle. I let out a scream and he dropped me down.

"Nice to meet you, Belle! I'm Emmett!" He introduced himself and took out of his hand for me to shake it.

_Oh, he introduces himself after he gives me a bear hug. That makes sense . . ._ I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too."

"We met before, but I'm Edward."

"Esme. We're delighted to have you here."

"I'm Carlisle, the leader of this coven. You are welcome to stay here as long as you don't attack anymore people. I'm assuming Lauren Mallory going missing had something to do with you."

"Yes sir, but I highly doubt that people will be all that suspicious. You mess with fire to many times and you get burned. She seemed like a slut," I said. Alice looked at the time.

"Belle you should go get something to drink. You don't wanna kill anyone your first day of school."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean 'you don't want to kill anyone on your first day of school'?" I growled at her.

"I mean that you are going to school today and you should eat something before you get there so you don't kill anyone," she answered with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh and when I say 'eat something' I don't mean 'eat someone' . . . OK?"

"Alice! Don't enroll me in a school! What if I didn't want to stay here?" I yelled. She looked hurt. I relented and she brightened immediately.

"School starts at 9:10. Don't be late. You'll need to go to the office to get your schedule before classes start," She said in a rush. I nodded and headed out the door. When I as out of hearing range I slipped the collar back on and transformed. I'll prefer killing and drinking in this form. It will look more natural if anyone stumbles upon me. Stupid, pixie, I thought as I hunted. Deer does not taste nearly as good as humans. It was terrible, so I didn't have too much. After I finished, I took off the collar and transformed back. The pixie was waiting for me in her porch.

"Hurry up, Belle!" Alice pushed.

* * *

**Mawahaha! That was chapter four! **

**Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing!!**

**Good night!**

**~Tori~  
**


	5. Chapter Five

**Sorry if that was a long wait. Here is the next chapter of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

I didn't say anything to her and just got inside the small, red car. I crossed my arms over my chest after I slammed the door shut. Darn pixie.

"Oh, I have your backpack in the backseat," Alice informed me when she got into the driver's seat. She took no time to start speeding off towards the school. The only sound was the window wipers moving and the tires rolling through the wet road. I looked at the window as the car passed by the trees. I stood silent, but Alice decided to break the silence.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked me. I looked at her for a moment and back out the window.

"I am quiet because you're making me go to school!" I hissed at her. At the corner of my eye, I saw her roll her eyes at me.

"You should be happy that you're going! Now you don't have to be a dog all the time!" Alice tried to look at the bright side of the situation. I hate her bubble personality, at least at the moment I do.

"That's true, but what if I hurt someone?" I whispered, worried. Alice shook her head and giggled softly.

"Belle, you have been a vampire for a century. I'm sure that you're control is very good, even with your old diet," she reassured me with a grin. I narrowed my eyes at her. I still don't like the name Belle.

"Don't call me Belle when your family if not around and what if Edward finds out?" I threw in the question just in case we reach the school too soon. I didn't smell any humans yet, which is a good thing.

"You have to get use to the name, Belle! And Edward is going to find out anyway, the sooner, the better. Don't worry about it! I could see the future, everything will be fine," she stated as if it was a fact.

"Doesn't the future change?" I asked her.

"If it does, I'll know. Now, stop with the questions! You're giving me a headache," she joked. I didn't respond and looked out the window again. There were fewer trees and more humans. My throat burned and my head filled of concern of my self control. I swallowed the venom in my throat and hoped there would be something to distract from the humans' scent.

Alice parked the car in the parking lot full of teenagers talking mindlessly. She parked it next to Edward's car. Edward was leaning against his car, looking casual. How can he act like the scent isn't bothering him? I frowned; I will never have the self control like his.

Alice got out of the car, "Get your backpack!" I sighed and reached for the red Jan Sport backpack lying on the back seat. I got out of the car and closed the door before throwing the backpack over my shoulder. It weighed as much as a feather.

As I walked to the office with Alice, people turned and watched us. Most were open-mouthed stares of wonder and jealousy. I heard whispers as I passed people.

". .Another one? Just how many are they gunna take . . ."

"Ugh. Watch this one take Edward. Its just plain wrong. Incest . . ."

"Wow. They're always so pretty. I wanna know what they do to get like that." No you don't. Its too high a price.

Alice got my schedule for me. Apparently my new last name is now Cullen. I complained to Alice about it, she just ignored me and start skipping off to Jasper. That left me to find my first period class alone…that was until I found out that Edward had the same class as mine. I don't think that it was a coincidence.

"Stupid pixie," I muttered as I walked over to Edward. He looked up at me. If I could still blush, I would be. I hated asking for help. There go the whispers.

"Ugh. Knew it. Look at the stupid girl. All over Edward." I'm no where near him yet!

" . .my Edward! Stupid . . ."

" . .girl. Why hang out with that loser when she could have me?"

"Hi. Edward, could you show me to my class?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at his eyes. I wish mine were that pretty. Alice had shoved purple contacts into my eyes to make them violet. I liked the color a lot.

It seems as if Edward was trying not to make any eye contact with me the whole time we walked to our class. We walked into the Biology class without a word. Everyone was already in their seats, Edward walked straight into his. I walked towards the teacher's desk. He was leaning against his desk and looked at me.

"Isabelle Cullen?" the teacher asked. I nodded. I started to walk toward the only empty seat in the room, but the teacher, Mr. Banner, stopped me with his arm. The seat was, of course, by Edward.

"Sir?" I asked. I really wanted to sit down.

"Tell us something about yourself Belle."

"I go by Belle and my real last name is Collins." He nodded. "May I sit now?" I asked him. Mr. Banner nodded before starting his lesson. I had to take the seat next to Edward, since it was the only one available. I threw my backpack next to my desk and sat down. Edward's chair was on the opposite side of the table.

"Are you ever going to look at me?" I hissed at vampire speed. He looked up at me, shocked.

"I'm sorry. Its just been a shock you being here with us," he whispered. I looked out the window. I didn't see how he'd ever fall for me if he wouldn't even look at me. I'm just going to leave. Forget being their pet or even a part of their coven. I got a text on my phone then.

_You're not going to leave! -_-_ The message on my phone read. I did not know the number, but only one person would send me a message like that. That person being the Alice. I decided to write back, I hid my phone under the table so the teacher would not be able to see me texting.

_I don't see why not! _I wrote back to her. I looked up at the teacher as he continued talking about flat worms or something. I wasn't paying any attention to his words; I just waited for Alice to send back a text message. It only took her a few seconds to respond.

_How is Edward going to fall for you if you run away? You got to stop being scared. _I pondered Alice's choice of words. She was right; I didn't have to send a message back to her. Alice should know that I had changed my mind.

I looked at Edward who was concentrating on Mister Banner's speech. I started wondering if he would ever notice me. Alice can see the future and she can tell that Edward and I are going to be together. I would have to make an effort in order for that to happen. It won't just happen by me just being here.

I have to tell him that truth . . . I know it's going to hurt like hell. I have to do it before she gets too close to me. I also need to tell him at the right time, it can't be too random. I sighed and rested my chin on my hands that were folded on the table.

Edward glanced at me with his eyes narrowed at me. I shrugged at him, telling him I did not know what he was looking at me for The rest of the period he did not look at me, I was begging for the period to end.

Edward walked to opposite way from me when we left the classroom. The rest of the day until lunch was boring. That was the only class we had together. I had second and third with Alice and fourth lunch period. As the bells rang dismissing different lunch periods, I listened to the drama teacher droning about the history of theater. Finally we were allowed to go to the cafeteria.

"Hey Edward!" Alice shouted. He and the rest of the Cullen siblings waved us over to a table in the corner of the lunch room. I looked at them all and took a deep breath.

"Guys? I have something important to tell you all."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you like.**

**~Tori~**


	6. Chapter Six

**Bella's Point of View:**

Alice's eyes widened and stood up. "Belle, can we talk before you do that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I think I should—"She tugged my arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria. She pushed me into a wall. "What are you? High? You're going to ruin the plan!" Alice yelled at me in a quiet whisper.

"I have to tell them before they trust me too much. I can't keep lying to them!" I retorted. She looked at me and sighed. I turned away from her, facing the wall.

"Bella, school is not the time to tell a family of vampires that you've been lying to them. They might not be so welcoming," she whispered. I cringed into the wall. Memories flooded my head.

"I know, but I have to tell them sometime."

"When we get home."

"Okay . . . " I sighed and walked back into the cafeteria when the others were sitting. They were all looking at me with a curious look.

"There was something you wanted to tell us . . .?" Jasper asked, but he already knew what it was.

"I wanted to tell you that . . . that, um . . . I hate when you guys drive fast," I lied with a glib voice. Emmett's eyes flew open.

"WHAT?" He practically screamed. "Are you crazy? Driving fast is the third best thing ever!"

"The third?" I asked in a calm voice. I didn't want to attract more attention that we already have. Half of the cafeteria was looking over at us with 'what-is-wrong-with-you?' looks.

"Duh, 'alone time' with Rosie is first. Second is working on cars with her."

"Isn't that still alone time?"

"No . . ." I looked at everyone's faces. My face morphed into an embarrassed expression as I put two and two together.

"Emmett . . . I REALLY did not need to know that," Alice says and puts her head in her hands. Jasper puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Eddie already knew that," Emmett says and winks at Edward. Edward with no expression on his face gets up from the table and gets in line for food. What's his problem? Oh! Right! He can see their 'alone time' though their minds! Ew.

"I'm gunna go see if he's okay," I whispered. I sauntered across the lunchroom, even though I felt so embarrassed. I reached out when I got to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? That had to be disgusting remembering their memories."

"I'm fine Belle." I wanted to tell him my real name was Bella, but what would he do? Luckily, he can't read my mind. I just nodded and he got his food and I got mine. We both walked back to the table with the others talking about how embarrassed I looked.

"Come on, Eddie! Have some fun for once in your life!" Emmett encouraged Edward. Edward just looked at him with a death glare.

"Do NOT call me 'Eddie'!" He growled at Emmett. Emmett put his hands in front of himself.

"Woah, calm down, you don't want to get your panties in a bunch," Emmett joked around. Edward just got up from his seat and slammed his lunch into a near by garbage can before leaving the cafeteria.

"What's his problem?" Rosalie asked. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

I didn't want to seem as if I was obsessed with him so I asked, "Why doesn't anyone check up on him?" They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"He usually just works everything out by himself, I haven't seen him this upset before though . . .," Jasper answered for everyone.

"He might be upset because Emmett is thinking about his 'alone time' with Rosalie," Alice pointed out sarcastically. Poor Edward . . . he probably never gets to hear silence. I just sighed and looked at my food. I can't believe I use to eat something so disgusting. I wrinkled my nose and pushed my try away from me. I am not in the mood to pretend to eat.

The rest of the school day was just as boring. Edward did not come back to school after he left the cafeteria. I talked to Alice and she said that I should transform and only show up on during school hours and sometimes during the weekend. I agreed solemnly, I hated lying to Edward.

The last bell of the day rang and I jumped out of my seat and went to the nearest exit. I tried to keep it at a human pace since I haven't practiced in decades. The blood taunting me each step I took.

Alice was already out of hell and waiting inside her car. I got inside immediately and threw my backpack in the backseat. "You're really slow for a vampire," she tells me and starts driving off.

I rolled my eyes, "I was trying to keep it at a human pace." It's harder than it looks.

"At ninety year old human pace," she muttered under her breathe. She started speeding faster. We stood silent for a moment or so, before I was starting to get bothered by how fast she was speeding.

"Why do you like driving so fast? It's really unsettling," I asked her and slumped back into my seat.

"That's because I'm not weird, like you," she answered me. I frowned.

"Touchè," I sigh. She started to slow down the car and stopped near the forest. I looked at her, "I have to change?" She nodded. I got out of the car, she rolled down the window.

"See you later, Belle," she says and drives off into the road. Great, she left me for road kill. I sighed before running into the forest and transforming to 'Bella'.

"Bella!" Esme sighed when I got home. I rubbed against her legs and whimpered. I padded up to my room, making sure she was following. I pulled out my blanket, and hopped onto the bed. This might be the last time I cuddled with any of my family again.

"Bellsyboo, what's the matter?" Esme asked. She lay down with me. I curled closer to her side for a few moments, but then the door slammed open.

"Where is Belle? Where is Bella?" I heard my favorite voice ask anxiously. I gave a low yip and heard him speed up the stairs. He threw open the door and came to sit next to Esme and me. "Is there something wrong with her?" Edward asks Esme while petting me. Esme shrugged with a frown.

"I don't know . . .," she tells him. I climb on his lap and nuzzled in his chest. Who knew vampires could be so comfortable? "Maybe she needs sleep?" Esme suggested to Edward. Edward nodded and picked me up before walking into his room.

"I know you just missed me," he whispers in my ear. I smile. He sets me on his bed. "Go to sleep," he tells me. I just look at him with puppy eyes. "You don't want to sleep?"

* * *

**OK, sorry for taking awhile for posting this chapter. Please review, tell us whether you liked this chapter or not. **

**Oh, and Jessi changed her penname from "there r voices in my head" to "Jinxed Jessi". You could look at my favorite author's list if you're looking for her profile. **

Bye.

~Tori~


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

I heard the door open and Carlisle walked in. I whimpered again and got to my feet. Edward got up with me, but stopped me before I could walk out.

"What's the matter Bella?" He asked, concern written all over his beautiful face. God, I loved this man. Did I just say that? Did I love him? Did he love me? No, he couldn't. I'm just a dog to him. Now I was probably going to lose him. Life, living or undead, sucks. Death is so much easier, no pain . . . well there's no pain after.

How did Edward want me to respond? Should I transform in front of him and say "I'm not really a dog"? That's probably too blunt since his not expecting anything like that at all. Nobody would expect their dog be a weird vampire that is in love with him. This world is just full of surprises. I just turned and trotted off downstairs. Alice, my accomplice, was gathering everyone in the living room.

"Bella and I have an announcement."

"Alice. Bella is a dog. She doesn't have an announcement. You have an announcement," Edward told her. I shook my head and sat in the center of the room. I barked sharply to get everyone's attention. I was just about to signal to Alice to start my intro when the window behind me shattered.

Within that second, Jane and Alec were in the Cullen's living room. Their red eyes bright like they had just eaten. I looked at them in shock.

"We've been looking for you, Bella," Jane states with a smirk. Everyone else in the living room is just as shocked as I am. Why didn't Alice see this? Edward was the first to rise, snarling. The rest of the family quickly followed.

"What do you want with our dog?" Emmett roared. Jane blinked at the family's reaction. She and Alec shared a look after recovering from shock an both broke into snickers.

"Dog? Bellsyboo has you all fooled, huh?" Alec said between laughs. I really hated when he called me that. I got to my feet and snarled a very menacing snarl. The twins stopped laughing and backed off a few steps. Jane recovered first.

"Bella. Aro just wants to talk to you. He's not happy you ran away in the first place," She told me. Esme brought attention back to them.  
"What do you mean she has us fooled? How can Aro talk to a dog?"

Jane snickered again, "Come on, Bella. Show them who you really are, if you don't then we will." I whimpered silently thinking about what I should. They would have to find out sooner or later, I just would hate for them to find out like this . . .

"You guys are insane!" Emmett growled at them. Jane nor Alec succumbed to Emmett or the rest of the Cullens.

Here we go . . . I felt the distinctive shimmer of the transformation and opened my eyes now on level with Esme's. The entire family took a moment to register the change. Then everyone who had no idea was snarling at me. Esme and Carlisle calmed down from their moment of surprise, but were still looking at me disappointedly.

"You stupid girl! How could you lie?" Rosalie was the first to shoot accusations.

"Bella. We trusted you. How could you not trust us?" Esme looked on the verge of tears. Edward, the one I loved the most, was just looking on, disgusted. I turned away, to the twins.

"I'll go see Aro ..." Maybe he'd kill me.

"No Bella! How could you guys? This is what she was afraid of! Why she didn't tell you all sooner!" Alice screamed at them. Alec grabbed my arms and dragged me out. Not fighting back at all, we soon ended up on a private jet to Volterra, Italy. No one came with us, only Jane, Alec and I went. The Cullens stayed home. My only distraction was my MP3, I played That's Classy by Breathe Carolina over and over again, hoping it would distract me. After, I started using Dot Dot Curve for the rest of the ride.

"We're here." I was led off the plane. It was night and pitch black. I followed the twins to a manhole. We traipsed our way to the castle underground. I walked into the feeding room and glared at the three ancients.

"Isabella, my dear. It's been far too long since we've seen each other!" Aro crowed. I shook my head.

"Aro, if memory serves, and it usually does, last time we saw each other you were giving the order for me to be destroyed."

"Isabella. The circumstances were very ... complicated," Caius snickered. I gave him a very rude hand gesture. The guards all snarled at me.

"The only complication was that you all did not agree with my concern for the human population and I wouldn't give in."

"Yet you still ended up with those Cullens!" Caius bellowed. I remembered this argument like it was yesterday.

"_Who is Carlisle?" I asked in my innocent voice. The ancients treated me like a daughter. I knew it only came from my unique physical power. Aro and Caius looked at me in surprise. Marcus just kept his familiar mask of calm on._

_"Who?" Aro asked, regaining composure. I blinked, my doe brown eyes going wide._

_"That man you and the others talk about. The one who 'bears a striking resemblance in behavior to me,'" I quoted a frequently used line._

_"Just a vampire who has ideals to yours," Caius said smoothly. I was silently cheering, but I had learned long ago not to show my true emotions in front of the ancients. I was finally gong to get out of here!_

_"May I go visit him?"_

_"No!" Caius and Aro roared. I skittered back a few steps. It was back to annoy both Aro and Caius._

_"Why?"_

_Aro regained his calm composure, while Caius stayed angry. "Isabella. Carlisle Cullen has a bad habit of stealing the ones we love from us. If you were to visit him, then you might never come back."_

_"I give my oath to come back."_

_"No."_

_"I'm going anyway."_

_"If you walk out that door you will be hunted for the rest of your existence!" Aro bellowed._

He is right. Maybe I was suppose to meet the Cullens are one point. I sigh, not wanting to respond to anything they say. I am waiting for Aro to make his decision about what he going to do about me.

The Volutri made conversation for awhile; I did not listen to what they said. A few times they called me but I did not respond at all. Edward was occupying my mind, I am wondering if Alice had told him what she saw.

"Kill her."

That is what I heard and it immediately broke me out of my thoughts. Aro started chuckling. "That got your attention? I've been yelling about blood and boys for about ten minutes!"

"Sorry," I mumbled and dropped my head. Something is going to happen, I could feel it ... Nothing can end like this.

_One . . ._

". . I wish I was lying but you broke the rules, Bella, and we all know that you are in love with that mind rapist of yours," Aro stated while making a joke at the end. Huh, never thought of calling him a mind rapist . . .

I smirk, "True . . ."

_Two . . ._

Aro looks at Caius, he nods and turned to me. His eyes turned into an ominous black as he raised his hand ready to grab my throat. I closed my eyes.

_Three. _I braced for the impact of death.

"Wait!" Edward and Alice ran into the room. Alice's small body covered in bright clothing, it's amazing how she had to change before coming to save me. I shake my head and run over to her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Out of it . . . Tell us how we did.**


End file.
